List of Angela Anaconda episodes
A list of Angela Anaconda episodes (not in order of broadcast): Pet Peeves When the schooltrip vote between Nanette's suggestion of "Ballet Russe" or Angela's suggestion of "Monster Truck Rally" becomes a tie, Nanette proposes that they set up fund-raisers so whoever raises the most money gets to go on their suggestion. Angela, Gina, Johnny and Gordy decide that a "pet wash" is the best way to raise money. Rat Heroes The class goes on a trip to the space museum. Angela brings along her dad's space rock which he found in Utah in 1957. Kar-Lean on Me After Karlene fails to buy a hat made of real fur, January and Nanette instantly break off their friendship with her. A shocked Karlene then starts constantly leaning on Angela and co. and they invite Karlene into their gang. But is Karlene true friends with Angela or is she just using her for personal gain? A Bug Responsibility Josephine Praline lends Angela her collection of insects to mind for her. But is Angela capable of such a big responsibility? Secret Santa (Christmas special) It's Christmas time at Tapwater Springs and the class are picking Secret Santas. When Angela picks Nanette (much to her chagrin) Angela must decide what to buy for the fussy and ungrateful Nanette, a bottle of perfume/"toilet water" or a toaster for French toast. To Catch a Thief Tapwater Springs erupts into uproar after the Manoirs have several of their possessions stolen from them. But is there really a thief stalking the Manoirs or is the thief something as trivial as a dog? If the Shoe Fits Angela accidentally steals a pair of "Orange Stompers" from the shoe shop and faces all of the obstacles and consequences to smuggle the stompers back into the shop and retrieve her old shoes. Fairweather Friends When Nanette is bedridden with the flu January and Karlene latch onto Angela who is given the job of leader of the spring fling contest and try to bribe her into picking them as her two helpers in order to remain "somebodies" rather than "nobodies". The Substitute Angela is worried that she did not come up with a topic for her rain forest project, until a substitute teacher named Ms. Klump (Geri) is substituting Mrs. Brinks when Mrs. Brinks becomes sick. Fortunately for Angela, but unfortunately for Nanette, Ms. Klump is shown to like Angela and dislike Nanette. Brinks of No Return Angela is forced to stay at Mrs. Brinks' house when her family fails to pick her up due to a rainstorm. Once inside Mrs. Brinks' house, Angela and Mr. Brinks are bossed around by Mrs. Brinks while Mrs. Brinks does nothing, and to make matters worse, Nanette has arrived. Will Angela successfully escape or will she be doomed to spend time with Nanette and Mrs. Brinks? The Haunting of Angela Anaconda It is Halloween at Tapwater Springs and Angela decides to give Mark and Derek a scare by having Gina Lash dress up as a mad scientist, Gordy Rhinehart as a skeleton and Johnny Abatti as a ghost. When the lights start flickering and strange, howling noises echo through Angela's garage, Angela wonders if her garage is really haunted or if it is just Mark and Derek playing usual tricks. Curse of the Mummy At the museum, the mummy of King Tutankhamun falls on Angela, giving her what appears to be bad luck. Is Angela really cursed by the mummy or is she just having coincidental bad luck? Boo Who Angela is planning on going trick or treating with her friends but can't risk wearing one of her mother's homemade costumes so orders an "Astro-Nutties" costume in the mail. Will Angela's "Happy Hoppy Bunny" costume be successfully concealed or will the can-canning Nanette expose her true costume? Jiggly Fruit Classic The Jiggly Fruit mascot Jiggly James announces that Jiggly Fruit will be replaced by "New Jiggly Fruit" which tastes absolutely disgusting. Angela, Gina and even Mrs Brinks go out of their way to protest against New Jiggly Fruit and bring back old Jiggly Fruit, even going so far as to replace Mrs. Brinks' lectures with protest periods and masquerading as the "Jiggly Angels" spoofing Charlie's Angels. Will old Jiggly Fruit be brought back or is Tapwater Springs doomed to the unpleasant taste of New Jiggly Fruit forever? The Bird Lady of Tapwater Springs After a dead bird "is brought back from the dead" by Angela, everyone thinks she has "healing powers" and is given a variety of problems to "heal" such as Jimmy Jamal's iguana, Johnny Abatti's eyesight and even Mrs Brinks's artificial hip! No Thanksgiving The only problem Angela has with Thanksgiving is the dinner problems. When her family comes down with a "six hour bug" (thanks to Nanette coming to the Anaconda's house and spreading the germs from her own home) it is up to Angela to cook a good Thanksgiving dinner. Who's Sari Now? Tapwater Springs Elementary School is visited by Prince Abdul Sadin Aballadalidini, the most snobbish prince in the world from Saudi Arabia. He falls in love with Nanette and really gets on Johnny Abatti's nerves! Ancient Greeks Nanette writes a "three act Greek tragedy" casting all of the students in roles. Angela hopes to get the part of Hercules, which goes to Gordy Rhinehart and has a variety of other roles, including Medusa, Prometheus and Atlas due to Nanette's displeasure in Angela's acting performance. You're So Vain Angela writes a poem about her dog King but when she reads it out to the class, Mrs Brinks thinks that the poem is referring to her. Meanwhile Nanette writes a poem about Marie Antoinette a "French queen" (despite the fact that Marie Antoinette was actually Austrian). Earhart's Heirloom Mrs Brinks promises to show the class her family heirloom - the compass of aviator Amelia Earhart - if they behave for at least 30 days. Just as Mrs Brinks is in the knack of showing them the compass, Angela accidentally ruins the deal by chewing on bubblegum. Angela then formulates a plan to make it up to Mrs Brinks with her birthday. In a Pepper Pickle An unscrewed pepper shaker lid prank against Mark and Derek backfires against Angela and she has to go got school with a nose full of itchy pepper. Will she manage to get the pepper out and avoid being found guilty of skipping school as well as people falsely accusing her of "being nosy". Stuck On You Angela and Nanette become stuck together by bubblegum by their hair. When Nanette bitterly rejects the idea of having the gum hacked out of her perfectly curled hair, she and Nanette have to put up with being stuck together. Puppy Love Nanette's pampered poodle Ooh La La goes missing and Angela finds him in her backyard - in a love affair with her own terrier dog King! The Pup Who Would be King King gives birth to a litter of puppies one of which looks exactly like her, which Angela names King II. However, to Angela's shock, King II gets adopted by Mrs Brinks - and renamed as Princess! Uncle Nicky's Midlife Crises After finding a grey hair on his unnaturally Austin Powers-style hairy chest, Uncle Nicky believes himself to be turning old and goes out of his way to act young, including playing games with Angela and co., invading their treehouse, going to school and even playing with dolls! Hooray for Chanukah Uncle Nicky accidentally loses Gina Lash's great-grandmother's manorah in a game of dreidel and Angela, Gina, Johnny and Gordy go on a crusade from place to place to retrieve the manorah in time for the Hanukah party. Eating With the Enemy Mr Manoir's interest is piked when he learns about Bill Anaconda's latest $20-winning invention, the Food Rejuvinator 3000 (which turns dried fruit back into fresh fruit) and offers to invest money into it if it impresses him. Gen and Bill reluctantly invite the Manoirs round for dinner. Will Bill rather have money invested into his invention and have his family end up like the Manoirs or have his invention fail and his family stay as they are? Slice of Life Uncle Nicky and Nona decide to make a commercial to attract more people to Abatti's Pizza. Who will be the child actor stars in the new commercial: Angela, Gina, Johnny and Gordy or Nanette, January and Karlene? The Nanette Lock Angela accidentally invents a new swinging craze. However, Nanette takes credit for it and names it the "Nanette Lock". Gordy in a Plastic Bubble After looking at an eyelash under a microscope and spotting a microbe on it, Gordy becomes germophobic and refuses to leave the house. Don't Overdue It Angela misses her chance to return a copy of "Happy Hoppy Bunny" (which appears to be overdue) to the library and not get fined. Angela tries all attempts to try and sneak the book back into the library without either Miss Yamagotchi or Nanette (who spends the entire episode balancing a book on her head) noticing. Brocc-Fest At the Tapwater Springs broccoli festival Mrs Brinks and Coach Rhinehart are mesmerized at Angela's painting of a broccoli (which was inspired by Baby Lulu's bonnet). Angela then faces the prospect of becoming "Keeper of the Broccoli" when, in actual fact, she hates broccoli. Gordy Floats The people of Tapwater Springs have to design floats and everyone, except Gordy, is finding this easy. Don't Be Caddie At the Tapwater Springs country club, Mark and Derek blackmail Angela, Gina, Johnny and Gordy into doing their work for them (collecting up golf balls) under threats of them being banned from the country club swimming pool. Return to Sender The class each get a pen pal (Johnny an Australian person, Gordy a Russian ballerina and Gina a German chocolatier and Angela a French person called "Marie Antoinette"). When Marie Antoinette's letters turn malicious, Angela begins to suspect Nanette is responsible. French Connection The Anacondas get a Parisienne foreign exchange student called CiCi LeCreme who becomes friends with Nanette yet refuses to invite CiCi to her own house (under claims that their house is being fumigated for fleas). Will CiCi move in with Nanette or is Angela doomed with the real-French counterpart of Nanette Manoir for a whole month? Pogo A-Go-Go Angela starts practising using a pogostick (something which she is very bad at). Firm-A-Foam Bill Anaconda invents a foamy aerosol-like substance which sets like concrete after being sprayed. Mr Manoir promises to invest money into it. The List After slipping over on the ice, Angela becomes furious when everyone, even her friends, start criticizing her because of it. She hides in the toilets and writes a list of jibes about everyone "who annoyed her" on a roll of toilet paper. When Nanette discovers the list, she starts blackmailing Angela into doing chores for her with it. Everybody Loves Gina Gina Lash comes to Angela's house for a sleepover. However, things go out of plan when Angela's family start paying more attention and idolism to Gina rather than Angela herself. The Lion, the Witch and the Weasel At the zoo, Angela is chosen to do an assignment on the weasel (a creature that hasn't been seen since 1987). Touched By an Angel-a Angela starts getting plagued with bad luck claiming they are all "accidents" despite Josephine Praline's insistence that the jinx is a natural result of not being "touched by an angel" and tries to persuade Angela into being nice to Nanette, despite Josephine herself not finding any good qualities in Nanette. Family Tree As a school project, Angela must trace her roots to see if her ancestors were of any significance to Tapwater Springs, even to see if Angela was related to the people who owned Miss Netty, the cow who saved Tapwater Springs from a wildfire on February 11, 1901. Snow Mercy It is winter at Tapwater Springs and Nanette tricks Johnny into being on her side during a snowball fight with Angela. Ice Breakers During an ice skating lesson with Connie Brinks (Mrs Brinks's husband) Angela factures her arm after a collision with Johnny Abatti and gets a Day-glo green-coloured cast. Goodbye Mrs Brinks (My Fair Brinks) Mrs Brinks reveals that she plans on leaving when the school is visited by Dr Danny Fanny. To make sure Mrs Brinks leaves, Angela, Gina, Johnny and Gordy dress in neat clothes and act good. The make sure Mrs Brinks stays, Nanette, January and Karlene dress up as punks and even nickname themselves "Bruiser" (Nanette) "Cheeky" (January) and "Grunt" (Karlene) and act bad. The Great Granny Grudge After taking Grandma Lou to Abatti's Pizza, it is revealed that Grandma Lou and Nona Abatti have had a life-long feud and even go so far as to prevent Angela and Johnny from being friends. Johnny Learns to Swing Johnny finds a "hair" on his chest and Uncle Nicky dismisses it as his "first ever Abatti chest hair" and begins pressurizing Johnny into manhood. Enter the Angela Angela is sick of Mark and Derek forcing her into smelling their dirty laundry and looks to Coach Rhinehart for some martial arts training. After Angela learns to "flip" people even her friends avoid her in fear, thinking she is a bully. Angela Who Angela holds many qualities that none of her family members do, causing her to feel alienated from the Anaconda family, so she sets out to find who she really is related to. All For One Coach Rhinehart takes the class on a walk through the woods. But with Nanette as the leader, Team Thistle soon becomes lost. But not for long, since Nanette left a Hansel and Gretel-style trail of luggage back to the campsite. Turtle Confessions The only episode set in a framing device, Angela recalls to Josephine Praline how Gina Lash trusted Angela to look after her pet turtle Sheldon but lost him after feeding him too many carrots and bought a new lookalike turtle to replace him. Window Pain The Anacondas apply to pose inside a giant glass cabinet at the local museum to show a "mordern day family" though people soon start criticizing them. Part Time Jerks After almost stealing burgers from Budgie Burger, Mark and Derek become employed at Budgie Burger to avoid getting criminal records and earn enough wages to pay Kimmy back. I Wanna Mould Your Band Mr Tastee Twirl hosts a talent contest which the winner will get to ride around in the truck and ring the bell. Angela and Her Band-Aconda compete against Nanette, January and Karlene (or the Ooh La La La Lahs as they call their band) singing in a band. Cabin Fever Josephine Praline reveals that her mother has agoraphobia. Angela tries to use this as an excuse to avoid not only school, but Mrs Brinks's chalk erasers. Camp Anaconda After dropping out of "Camp Connie" Angela, Gina, Johnny and Gordy stay at the Anaconda's home which they rename as "Camp Anaconda". Pizza Wars Uncle Nicky and Nona Abatti have a feud with the people from Sabatto's Pizza, their rival pizzeria. For the Love of the Game Jimmy Jamal goes away and trusts Angela to complete his "Slamboy" for him until he returns. Can Angela do it when the game keeps losing the batteries? Model Behaviour Mr and Mrs Manoir hire Gen Anaconda to carve a sculpture of Nanette. While Nanette is in pose, Angela is ordered around as Nanette's personal servant. Cultural references Some of the titles are notable in-jokes, such as the episode "In a Pepper Pickle" where Angela gets pepper stuck up her nose pays homage to the tongue twister Peter Piper. * Uncle Nicky's hairy chest may be an indirect reference to Austin Powers. * The episode "Everybody Loves Gina" is a parody of Everybody Loves Raymond. * The episode "I Wanna Mould Your Band" is a parody of the saying "I Wanna Hold Your Hand". * "The Lion, the Witch and the Weasel" is a parody of the CS Lewis novel The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. * "All For One" is reminiscent of Alexandre Dumas's The Three Musketeers. * "Employ!" is a parody of The Descendents anbum, Enjoy! * "Puppy Love" is a parody of the song "Baby Love". * "Window Pain" represents the stress of the Anacondas spending the entire episode in a glass cabinet of a museum posing as a normal, present-day family. The episode's title is based on the structure of the window design window pane. *In the episode "French Connection" CiCi and Nanette can be heard singing "Alouette" and can be seen singing "Frere Jacques" as they share a croissant. * In the episode "French Connection" during Angela's imagination sequence, Johnny Abatti cries "Le plane! Le plane!" before falling. This is a reference to the bell ringer Quasimodo from Victor Hugo's novel The Hunchback of Notre Dame. * In the episode "Gordy in a Plastic Bubble" when an asthmatic allergy-clad person like Gordy stays at home all day due to their allergies, it is said that they are "stuck in a plastic bubble". * The episode title "Fairweather Friends" is based on the term where certain people will only be friends if they do good deeds to the other (during the episode January and Karlene tried to bribe Angela into picking them for the spring fling contest whilst Nanette was sick with the flu though they cancelled their "fairweather friendship" when they learned that Candy May had been left in charge of the decorations). * The episode "Kar-Lean on Me" is a pun on the term "leaning on someone" meaning that someone follows you around in a besotted/obsessed way expecting them to be friends with you (which is what Karlene did to Angela and co. after Nanette and January fell out with her). * In the episode "All For One" when it appears that Team Thistle is lost Johnny notices that they left a trail of Nanette's suitcases leading all the way back to the campsite. This trail pays homage to the German fairytale Hansel and Gretel. * In the episode "The Bird Lady of Tapwater Springs" during Angela's imagination sequence she refers to herself as "Dr Anaconda, Medicine Woman" a parody of Dr Quinn, Medicine Woman. Category:Canadian television episode lists Category:Lists of animated television series episodes Category:Lists of children's television series episodes fr:Liste des épisodes d'Angela Anaconda